


ketika sampai di puncak Alpen

by suki_pie



Series: tsuki to hi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018, M/M, Panjat Tebing AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: “Kau percaya padaku, kan?”[Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018]





	ketika sampai di puncak Alpen

**Author's Note:**

> Didekasikan buat Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018 [Minggu Ketiga - Panjat Tebing]  
> Selamat membaca! ^^  
> .  
> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Waktu itu Kei tidak punya maksud tertentu, sungguh, kalau meremehkan Hinata Shouyou tak lebih dari sekadar hobi iseng dan pengaruh sifatnya yang memang—agak—tidak disukai orang tertentu (Kei sadar kok, hanya saja terkadang ego remaja SMA itu bisa dibilang labil. Tak apalah karena toh, buktinya Suga-san mau-mau saja bertahan sebagai seorang kakak kelas yang baik semasa SMA). Dibilang tidak memberikan atensi lebih (untuk Shouyou) pun rasanya janggal, dan sedikit bumbu dusta. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang akan mengumbar perasaan sesuka hati, tetapi tidak juga menutupnya serapat mungkin. Kebetulan saja lingkungan pertemanan klub volinya dulu memang tidak terlalu peka (kecuali Tadashi dan Suga-san, barangkali) dan Kei tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan.

Akan tetapi, pemuda berambut oranye bak mentari yang dikenal Kei waktu itu bukan yang seperti ini (oh, baiklah, kemungkinan besar perubahan itu ada, hanya Kei mendadak denial ketika menghadapi kenyataan); sifat ceria alaminya itu masih ada, cerkas matanya masih sama seperti dulu, kali ini omongannya cukup terjaga, dan dia masihlah Hinata Shouyou yang Kei kenal.

Kei hanya tidak pernah, amat sangat tak menyangka, kalau pertemuan pertama setelah dua tahun lewat kelulusan SMA mereka terjadi di sebuah komunitas pemanjat tebing, yang tepat pada saat itu, melakukan ekspedisi ke pegunungan Alpen bagian Barat. Ekpedisi yang _mainstream_ , kata Shouyou ketika mereka ditempatkan di mobil yang sama untuk membawa para pemanjat, berguncang-guncang menuju destinasi dan Kei sempat menahan lengan pemuda itu karena limbung. Yah, tentu saja _mainstream_ di mata Hinata Shouyou, Kei pikir, karena frekuensi kegiatan memanjat Kei tidak sebesar Shouyou. _Mainstream_ karena pemuda itu seakan telah lama menyatu dengan alam.

“ _Mainstream_ sih, tapi tetap menyenangkan,” konsentrasi Kei pecah, ia tersentak kecil dan refleks menoleh, kemudian didapatinya Shouyou. Tidak sadar posisi saling bersebelahan sembari disibukan oleh tali pengaman dan pasak, sarung tangan di kesepuluh jemari, atau cara bagaimana Kei menangkap binar antusias di sepasang bola mata Shoyou dan mengingatkannya akan suara-suara decitan di lantai gimnasium, bola yang terpantul, bahkan loncatan tinggi yang khas; semuanya dari seorang Shouyou.

“Masih bahas yang tadi, eh?”

Shouyou sepertinya tidak mendengar nada cibir Kei (tapi itu juga cuma kelakar) sampai kekeh ringan lolos. “Habisnya, kau seperti tidak percaya saja kalau aku bakal memimpin ekspedisi ini.”

“Memang kok.”

“Astaga.”

“Wajar, bukan?” Sebelah alis Kei naik, memindai Shouyou dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. “Tinggimu juga tidak berubah omong-omong.”

“Apa-apaan!” Satu pukulan telak hinggap di bahu Kei. “Mulutmu itu yang tidak pernah berubah, Tsukishima.”

“Iya, iya, sama seperti tinggi—”

“Oi, oi, bisa tidak sih berhenti bahas itu?”

Bahu berkedik tak acuh. “Bukan tidak bisa sebenarnya, tapi tidak mau.”

Mulut Shouyou terbuka dan terkatup-katup, nyaris melontarkan kalimat maki atau apa pun yang sejenis, ketika interupsi berupa aba-aba dari ketua pimpinan teratas bergema. Bahwa pemanjatan akan segera dimulai dalam hitungan menit, bahwa setiap pemanjat harus bergegas dan memastikan segala sesuatunya siap sekaligus matang.

Karena pemanjatan tebing tak ubahnya kegiatan menantang alam, akan tetapi waktu di mana kau menyatu dan menerima pula eksistensinya. Sekali saja kesalahan fatal terjadi, setitik saja kepercayaan lenyap, bukan tak mungkin nyawa sebagai penggantinya.

“Tsukishima,”

Kei mendongak, sejenak matanya menyipit akibat silau, sebelum akhirnya menemukan Shouyou bersama sorot penuh keseriusan itu. “Apa?”

“Kau percaya padaku, kan?”

 _Selalu, Shouyou_ , _selalu—_ menyebalkan, jeritan batin itu sukanya mengkhinati, ya. “Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak percaya?”

Shoyou mengerjapkan mata, sekali, dua kali, “… yah, sesuatu yang buruk,” sahutnya, terlihat kikuk dan Kei pikir itu manis. Selang beberapa detik, lekukan bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar. “Aku percaya padamu, Tsukishima, jadi tunggu sampai di puncak nanti.”

“Kau benar,”

“Ya?”

“Tunggu aku di puncaknya,” ulang Kei, seulas senyum tersungging tipis. “Tapi jangan kaget.”

Kening berkerut samar. “Kenapa harus kaget?”

“Rencananya sih, aku akan bilang _‘aku menyukaimu’_ begitu sampai di puncak nanti.”    


End file.
